Alien Kettle
was an alien that first appeared in episode 11 of Ultraman Leo. Subtitle: History Ultraman Leo An alien invader from another world, Kettle quickly was on the offensive and attacked MAC. His skills in martial arts defeated the team and then a Japanese wrestler, Mighty Matsumoto tried to fight the alien but died of his injuries. They found him again, this time in the woods, and it again thwarted the group, not even Gen could take him down. With Matsumoto Ichiro's father killed, Ichiro then saw his mother get killed by the Kettle alien. Gen became really sorry for the kid's family deaths so he and Ichrio began training even harder and Gen realized that Kettle's weakness is falling so in their next battle, Gen threw Kettle off a mountain making Kettle unable to win. Instead of running, however, the invader transformed into a huge monster, not knowing Gen was actually Ultraman Leo. As soon as Kettle transformed into a towering monster, it began to try and kill Gen. Gen fought back, firing his gun at the creature with no effect. Normal weapons failing, Gen turned into Ultraman Leo to attack the beast. In order to counter the giant’s staff, the hero converted two large smoke stacks into Leo Nunchaku and began his attack. The martial arts weapon, however, was quickly destroyed by the invader’s blade. When it looked like he had defeated Leo, Giant Kettle made the foolish mistake of throwing his staff at the warrior. Leo effortlessly leaped over it, allowing it to smash into a building where it was effectively destroyed. Having to use his own battle skills against the hero, Giant Kettle was no match, even as Leo’s timer began to flash. His life was soon ended by a hit from the giant’s Leo Kick, an attack which made it explode. Trivia *Alien Kettle's roar is a reused Bemular roar, which in turn is actually an edited Godzilla roar. *A stage show suit of Alien Kettle appears to have been repurposed and modified to serve as Alien Talk in the footage recreation in Ultra Heroine Legend from Anne to Seven. Data - Large= Large Alien Kettle :;Stats *Height: 49 m *Weight: 24,000 t *Origin: Planet Kettle :;Powers and Weapons *Martial Art Skills: Like Leo, Alien Kettle appeared to skilled in martial arts combats, either armed or with unarmed. **Superhuman Strength: Having trained himself, Alien Kettle can bend metal rods with his bare hands. **Superhuman Agility: Having trained himself, Alien Kettle can perform numerous acts of inhuman agility such as jumping extremely high and quickly moved in combat. *Staff: Alien Kettle is equipped with a staff; one end of the staff has a spear head, the other half can be used to fire flare-like bullets. This staff can break Leo's nunchucks. }} Gallery Alien-Kettle.jpg Kettle 0.jpg Kettle 1.jpg Kettle 2.jpg Kettle 3.jpg Kettle 4.jpg Kettle-0.jpg KETTLE_I.jpg Alien Kettle.jpg|Alien Kettle's concept art alien kettle vs gen.png|Alien Kettle vs Gen alien kettle.png giant kettle against gen.png|The giant kettle tries to destroy Gen kettle lasers.png|Kettle's laser gun Alien Kettle.png|Stage Show alien Kettle. Alien Kettle destroys Leo Nunchaku.gif Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Leo